Fight For Lucy!
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: When the grand magic games start, Lucy has found out that almost every boy from each guild has fallen in love with her! But there are three boys that have caught her eye, and she has to choose!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy POV**: I walked away from the arena, sighing. I would have to battle that crazy lady.

"Good luck, Lucy-chan!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Hibiki wave to me. I waved back, and he came up to me.

"I hear that there is quite a battle going on. The boys in every guild have seem to have their heart captured by you, my dear Lucy. Anyone who can get within close proximity of you is envied. You see, Blue Pegasus is no exception, but I beleive we have the upper hand." he said, running his hand through his hair.

"WHAT?! KYAA! What do you mean I have captured your hearts?" I said.

"Well, you see, we have all made a bet. Lyon gave us the idea for it. Whatever team wins the Grand Magic Games will get to have you in their guild." he said to me. I sweatdropped.

"But I don't want to switch guilds!" I wailed to him. Team A or B had better win, or I was going to have to switch guilds.

"Well, there is a slight problem. Sting and Rouge, whom you know are in Sabertooth, have taken a, well, special liking to you. Well, I had better go, here they come now!" Hibiki said, waving and returning to Blue Pegasus. I sweatdropped again. I heard them com up behing me.

"Hello there, sweet Lucy. My name is Sting." The blonde dragon slayer said to me.

"Hello." I said, defeated.

"I take it that pony boy has informed you of the bet that has occured." Rouge said. I nodded. I then noticed a slight blush on each boys cheeks. They looked cute and innocent with that slight blush on their cheeks. I then blushed at the thought of that. They were anything but sweet and innocent.

"Well, I hope that it won't be much trouble for you to start moving your things over to Sabertooths guild so you won't have to do it later." Sting said to me.

"What makes you think Fairy Tail won't win the Grand Magic Games?" I asked them. They just laughed and walked away, shaking their heads.

"Naive little Lucy." Rouge said.

"Rouge, she is anything but little." Sting said to him. My face turned red. My cuteness is a curse, I thought to myself. After they had left I marched over to Natsu and Gray.

"We need to win." I said to them.

"Obviously. That is the whole reason we came here." Gray said. Erza walked up behind them.

"You two idiots don't understand the severity of the situation. Ichiya has just informed me that the other guilds men are gambling that whichever guild wins the Grand Magic Games wins Lucy as well. She will have to leave Fairy Tail if we don't win." Erza said with a dead serious voice.

"WHAAAAAT?!" They both yelled.

"Well then, I guess I need to get even more fired up." Natsu said.

"I guess we have more to lose than just our guilds reputation." Gray said, cracking his knuckles. Just then Lamia Scale walked up.

"Lucy, I just would like to have you know that Lamia Scale is not participating in the bet." Lyon said.

"Well, you wouldn't be any competition anyways." Gray said to him.

"Well, I have no interest in Lucy." Lyon said.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved." I said, sweatdropping. Then Lyon patted my head.

"Nothing personal, I just have a love for a different Fairy Tail member. Juvia-san, I will win for you!" he said, his eyes turning into hearts. Lamia Scale left after that,and we headed towards our hotel. I felt like I was being followed. I turned and saw almost that Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and the boys from all of the other guilds following us.

"KYAA!" I exclaimed. Sting and Hibiki came up to me.

"Lucy, what happened?" they said in unision. They turned to each other.

"Back off, Stink!" Hibiki said to him.

"It's STING! Not Stink, idiot!" Sting yelled at him.

"Let's just calm down, everyone." I said to them.

"Lucy, I would suggest you get out of their way. Lets just head back to the hotel." Erza said, leading me away. I turned my head back and saw Hibiki and Sting facing off, ready to fight.

"We will escort you while Hibiki cleans up back here." Eve said, along with Ren and Ichiya. Erza sweatdropped at the sight of Ichiya.

"Let's just get to the hotel. Quickly." Erza said. The Gray and Natsu hadn't noticed we stopped. We hurried to catch up to them.

"Lucy, you shouldn't exert yourself like this. Climb onto my back and I will carry you." Eve said.

"Oh, no no no no! I'm way too heavy!" I said to him. He didn't look strong enough to hold me. I don't even think he was strong enough to carry Wendy.

"Wendy! I almost forgot! We should get something for her." I said to Erza.

"We will get her some cake after we get back to the hotel. I'm sure there is a bakery somewhere near the hotel." Erza said.

"Your parfum is excellent, as always." Ichiya said to Erza. She ran faster. I heard rumbling noises coming from behind us. I looked back and saw that boys were chasing after us. We had come up right behind Natsu and Gray and passed them. They looked at us and then looked back. They saw the boys running after us and Hibiki and Sting still fighting. They started running, too. Eve ran into and alley, and he and Ren pulled the rest of us with him. We saw the boys charge past us. Once they had all passed, I noticed that Natsu had his hand on my butt.

"NATSU!" I yelled.

"Huh? OI!" he yelled, snatching his hand away. We both blushed and looked away from each other. Thank goodness Happy wasn't here. The others didn't seem to notice what had just happened. Eve took my hand and led me out. Ren picked me up bridal style.

"You shouldn't have to walk, you are using up too much energy." He said. Just then Virgo popped up.

"Princess, if you need to be carried I can get Capricorn." She said.

"I actually can walk on my own. But I would like to talk with Capricorn." I said, crawling out of Ren's arms. Virgo disappeared, only to be replaced by Capricorn. We had arrived at the hotel, and Blue Pegasus left, Ichiya exclaiming "Men". We went inside. I discussed with Capricorn some battle strategies while Erza went to get a cake for Wendy. After Capricorn and I had a plan, I fell asleep to the sound of Natsu snoring obnoxiously and Gray was making ice sculptures, thinking.

**Hibiki POV**: I took him out within ten minutes. I tricked him, which I wasn't happy about, but I needed to get back to Lucy soon, before those idiots caught up to her. We started out with not using magic, but I tricked him after he wouldn't budge.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" I yelled, waving. He turned his head and I knocked him out. I walked away, leaving him on the ground. He would wake up eventually. As I was walking to the place that Lucy was staying, I saw Ren, Eve, and Ichiya walking towards me.

"She is already home?" I asked, surprised. They nodded.

"We ran halfway there." Eve explained. I nodded to him and we headed to where Blue Pegasus was staying. ********************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: I hope you guys like it!

Geo!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is not a play-by-play of the battle, I will be writing only short parts of the fight.

After I had prepared for the fight, we went back to the battle field. After the short break the fight was about to begin. Something about her freaked me out. As soon as the battle started, her hair came flying at me. I countered, and we went on along like that. She dug her hair into the ground, and came up and wrapped around my ankles. She swung me around, but I was out of her grip quickly. She dug her hair into the ground again, but it didn't come back up at me. I waited a few seconds, then I saw what she had done. I saw a tendril of red hair waving in the wind near Asuka. I started to warn her, but Flare wrapped her hair around my mouth, cutting me off.

"Say or do anything, and you know what will happen." She smiled eerily at me. I lay there, letting her hit me with her hair. It was flaming, and I couldn't do anything but take the blows that were repeatedly smashing against my body. I screamed in pain. After awhile, she wrapped small tendrils of hair around my wrists and ankles and lifted me up.

"Hmm, a good punishment for you would be to brand Raven Tail's mark on your body, one that can't be removed. Where should I put it." she pondered. Her face twisted evilly. "I know. How about right over your Fairy Tail mark." She said, grinning.

"No! Anywhere but there!" I cried out. As I was slowly watching her approach me with the scalding brand, I saw Natsu burn the piece of hair threatening Asuka. I felt relief. I soon was out of Flare's trap, and I was battling her. "Open, gate of the twins, Gemi and Mini! Gemini!" (I don't know if this is really what she says) I yelled out. Gemini appeared in my form. But they was only clothed in a bath towel. I could hear the boys whooping and I saw various bloody noses pop out in the crowd. I felt my eyebrow twitch. "What are you wearing!" I exclaimed.

"This is what I was wearing when I copied you." the said, peeking down the front of the towel.

"Don't look!" I shouted at them. "Anyway, let's get this battle over with! Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect became complete... Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!" I chanted. Stars soon filled the air around me and attacked Flare. But the attack didn't do any damage to her. "What?" I whispered. Gemini had disappeared. The spell was canceled out somehow. I felt light headed because of the power I had put into the attack. I had no control over my limbs and collapsed. I heard gasps and laughter from people in the crowd. I felt humiliated as they announced Flare the winner of the match. Tears streamed down my face and my heart sank. Natsu walked up to me.

"Save your tears for when we win. Even though we don't have any points right now, this will just make the next match even more interesting!" He said smiling. I slowly pushed myself up and smiled up at him.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" I said weakly to him. We left the arena, and the doctors came up to me to fix my legs up. The bandages were white, and they had healing runes on them. We went back to the hotel room and I took a bath. My bandages were magic, so the water didn't unravel them. After my bath, I put on some pajamas, which consisted of a very loose and revealing tank top and short shorts. I dressed like this because I wasn't going anywhere, and no one but Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman was going to see me. Everyone was gone, and I didn't know where they had went. I took my outfit and mended the parts that were ripped and torn. The worst part of the fight is that everyone thought my magic had failed. I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it, and saw boys, boys, and more boys.

"Miss Lucy, are you alright?" Eve, Ren, Hibiki, and Ichiya said, bent on one knee with one hand on their chests and the other hand out, as if they were waiting for me to take and invisible item.

"Uhm, I'm fine, but thank you for asking." I said to them, sweatdropping. At least they were being polite, unlike Sing and Rogue, who had just walked into the room uninvited. All of the other boys walked in after them. I was soon the only one standing at the door, since everyone had gone inside. "Everyone, please come back and help me soon. I went inside and saw a few boys rummaging through the cupboards, looking for food. Fro and Lector came up to me.

"Fro likes Lucy-san, Lucy-san is nice to Fro!" the exceed said.

"I think you are pretty cool, but not nearly as cool as Sting is." Lector said to me. I just nodded and smiled. Rogue looked at me and his face paled, blood spurting out of his nose.

"Huh?" Sting said, looking at my as well. "Oi! L-Lucy!" he said, blood spurting out of his nose as well. I looked down at myself, confused, then realised what I was wearing.

"Ai!" I shrieked, grabbing my suitcase and rushing into the bathroom, causing a couple of nose bleeds along the way. I slammed the door shut and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I went back to where everyone was, and sighed. "When will everyone get back." I groaned. I then tried to get everyone out of the room. "Um, everyone! I think it's time for you to go back to your own rooms!" I called, with no success.

"Lucy, whose stuff is this?" Sting said, lifting random articles of clothing out of my suitcase.

'Mine!" I yelled. He was rummaging through everything as I ran towards him, trying to get the suicase away from him.

"When would you wear this kind of underwear?" He said as I snatched the suitcase away from him.

"Don't look through my things!" I yelled at him. Just then Erza, Elfman, Natsu and Gray walked in. "Oh, thank goodness your back!" I said, hiding behing Erza.

"What is the meaning of this!" Erza shouted. All the boys scurried off, except for Ichiya.

"Your parfum is wond-" he was cut off as Erza kicked him out the door. I sighed.

"Thanks for saving me." I said to her, and she nodded.

"What was going on?" Natsu asked me.

"They just walked in, and I couldn't get them to leave." I explained. Gray didn't say anything. I could tell he was still in a foul mood from when he lost the game. I walked up to him. "Don't worry Gray, next time we will get 'em!" I said to him. He cracked a smile at me. "Anyways, where were you guys?" I asked them.

"We went to get Wendy's cake. Erza ate the other one." Natsu said. Her cheeks turned pink.

"We have good news, also. Wendy is going to come stay in our room. They are transferring her bed and everything!" Natsu said excitedly. I cheered. I then noticed Natsu was holding a box of cake. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Fairy Tail team B.

"Hi everyone!" I said to them. Gajeel and Laxus grunted, pushing past me into the room.

"Hi, Lucy!" Mirajane said cheerfully to me. I smiled at her.

"Juvia thinks that Raven Tail should be disqualified." Juvia said, and went up to Gray.

"Hi Jella- er, I mean Mystogan!" I said to Jellal. He nodded at me. I sweatdropped. Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood. I heard another knock. I opened the door again, and saw a weak looking Wendy with Porlyusica, Happy and Carla. "Wendy! Are you alright? I hope you are feeling better!" I said to Wendy.

"Arigato, Lucy! I am feeling much better!" She said to me with a weak smile. I turned and saw Jellal and Erza having a 'moment', staring into each others eyes. I smiled at them. Once Wendy and Porlyusica were inside, I noticed two people carrying an entire bed through the door. They set it right next to my bed, and I saw it was Freed and Bickslow.

"Arigato, Bickslow-san, Freed-san!" Wendy said to them. I yawned and went over to my bed. I sat, watching everyone else converse and felt a pang of lonliness in my chest. I looked at the window above my bed and almost shrieked. Gray was there, looking at me through the window.

"What the heck? Gray, why are you out there?" I said through the window to him.

"I heard something suspicious back here, and I found these guys sitting around a fire outside your window!" he yelled to me, pointing to four people behind him. I saw Orga, Rogue, Sting, and Rufus.

"WHAAAT?" I said, dumbfounded. I sweatdropped. "I'm just going to go to bed." I groaned flopping down. Everyone had left, and I was almost asleep when I felt someone crawl into bed with me. I opened my eyes and saw Wendy snuggling into my side, and I felt another person crawl into my bed. It was Gray, and he was still asleep, and he started to use my shoulder as a pillow. I sighed and closed my eyes. I think Gray was having a nightmare, because I heard him whispering and I could feel him jerking in his sleep. I drifted off to the sound of Wendy's gentle breathing. ********************************************************************************************************

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter! I think that it is pretty good. Love Ya!

Fairytailanimefan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV**: I woke up to Gray chilling my arm with magic in his sleep. I yanked my arm away and got in the bathroom to get ready for today's day. I could hear Elfman brushing his teeth and saying 'Clean teeth are man!' And Erza and Happy were talking about something. I got dressed in my uniform and went out of the room only to see a person peeking at us through the window.

"There's someone outside!" I yelled, and Natsu ran out the door and I heard a thud. We rushed outside to see Natsu had tackled a boy around my age, and he was the masculine version of Juvia.

"Who are you!" Erza said menacingly, pulling out her sword.

"I'm Julius Loxar! I'm Juvia's twin brother!" he cried out, trying to push Natsu off of him. Natsu got up and held a hand out to him. I saw Juvia run up to us.

"O-onee-chan! Where did you r-run off to?" Juvia said, panting.

"I'm sorry, onee-san! I went exploring and saw Gray! And I think that this is Happy, right?" he said, pointing to the blue exceed. She nodded. "And this must be your romantic rival, Lucy." he said pointing to me. She nodded again.

"What! I'm not your romantic rival!" I said to her.

"Juvia knows Gray likes you. Happy told me what happened with Gemini when you were battling Oracion Seis." Juvia said to me. I sweatdropped. I had forgotten the whole incident.

"We are going to be late! We have to go!" Natsu said, running towards the arena.

**After the Grand Magic Games**

**Lucy POV:** "And the winner of the Grand Magic Games is... Sabertooth! No surprise there, folks!" The pumpkin head man announed. I froze. Sabertooth! I couldn't join Sabertooth! I need to stay in Fairy Tail!

"Lucy." Erza said, hugging me with tears running down her face from her one eye.

"Erza, I don't want to leave." i whispered to her.

"Lucy! Lucy, you can't leave!" Natsu yelled, hugging me and Erza at the same time. Gray came up with tears in his eyes. He hugged me, Erza, and even Natsu at the same time. I was surprised that the boys were being emotional. The guild members of Fairy Tail all came up and said sad goodbyes. Team Natsu didn't let go until the sun set.

"Lucy, I want to give you something. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but I don't know if we'll get you back in time." she said, handing me a diamond dagger. It had some little diamonds on the pale pink hilt, and it was engraved with a gold L and the Fairy Tail mark. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Thank you, Erza." I said, letting a few more tears slip from my eyes.

"Well, now I guess I should give you my present, too." Gray said, handing me a fairy tail pendant necklace made entirely of ice, even the chain. "It is made fo a special kind of ice, so it won't ever melt. Even in flames." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I should give you my present, too. Mira helped me come up with the idea. And with all of this Fairy Tail stuff, you won't forget where your roots are." Natsu said, reaching into Happy's backpack and pulling out a glass cylinder. Inside of it was a fake fairy made of fire, and it flitted around with firey wings. It was amazing. I hugged them all again, and we went back to our room. I started packing my bags, placing my presents gently on the top of everything.

"Well, I guess I should get some rest. I'll find master in the morning and say goodbye." I said to Erza, and she nodded. I climbed into bed, and almost immediately Wendy climbed in with me. Then came Erza, Natsu, and Gray. The bed was large, so we had enough room, but I was saddened. This would be the last night I spent with them for a while. I layed there awake until I saw the sun begin to rise. I got out of bed quickly, and got ready, packing the pajamas I wore that night in my bag after I had took a shower. I quick wrote a letter, and put my novel in an envelope addressed to Levy. I looked one last time at the sleeping group and smiled. I would miss them. I walked out the door and headed to the hotel the masters were staying in. I knocked on his door and he answered. "Master, you do know of the situation that has taken place, right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I am going to miss you, Lucy. I will temporarily remove your guild mark, but when you return permanently it will come back." he said. I nodded.

"I have a favor to ask of you. You know where my apartment is, right? I would like you to deliver this to my landlady. I am buying the house. And tell Natsu to stay out of my house." I said to him. He nodded, then placed his hand over my Fairy Tail mark. I felt a stinging sensation, then my hand had no mark on it anymore. I nodded to him, said goodbye, and headed towards the hotel that Sabertooth was at. I stopped at the front doors, then entered, finding the front desk. "Hello, ma'am. I was wondering if you could tell me what room Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney are staying in?" I asked her.

"Room 17." she replied after looking at a clipboard. I thanked her and headed into the hall where room 17 was located. I found the door and knocked. The door opened to a sleepy looking Rouge, who was still in his pajamas, which consisted of black fleecy pants and a black wife beater. I blushed, since he was wearing pajamas.

"I'm here. When are you guys headed back?" I said to him.

"We were waiting 'til you got here. We are all ready to go." he said, and he grabbed a suitcase by the door. Sting walked out, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He was carrying a duffle bag. I shrugged his arm off, and walked slightly behind them. They talked normally, occasionally including me in the coversation. This was weird, traveling without my team, but I know I would be with them sooner or later. I sighed as we reached the train station, Fro and Lector flying around our heads with tiny suitcases. We boarded the train, and once it started moving, I was sad when no one got motion sick. I sighed, looking out the window, and slowly drifting off to sleep. ******************************************************************************************************************* **A/N: I skipped ahead a bit in this chapter, and I hope you like what I wrote! R and R everyone!**

**Peace out,**

**Geo!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own the characters or the story of Fairy Tail, but I wish I did!

Lucy POV:

I woke up to Lector pushing on my arm.

"Lucy, wake up. It's time to get off the train." He said, and I stretched my sore arms out. I stood when Rogue and Sting did, and picked up my suitcase. I then noticed that Rogue still was wearing his pajamas.

"Rogue, you are still in your pajamas." I told him.

"I know. I wear them for traveling." He said, blushing slightly. We got off the train, and walked up to what seemed to be a mansion. It wasn't nearly as big as the Heartfilia estate, but it was decent sized. "I hope you don't mind that you will be staying here." Rouge said, and I shook my head. I would be back to Fairy Tail soon. We entered the sparsely decorated foyer, with a couple of red velvet chairs and paintings. They walked down a white walled hallway with red carpeting and gas lamps with red hurricane globes covering them. I noticed that the house had a color scheme, which was red, white, and black. We passed a library, which seemed very cozy with red and black velvet chairs, plush red carpeting, and wooden tables. We went up a flight of stairs to the second floor of the mansion. Sting showed me a room.

"This is gonna be your room. You can unpack and we'll go to the guild tomorrow." Sting said. I nodded and went in. It was a blue themes room, with a blue bed, a blue desk, a blue rug and light blue walls. I opened a door, and saw a bathroom. I was relieved I didn't have to share a bathroom. I found the closet and unpacked my things, and I put my presents from Fairy Tail proudly on my desk. It was around four in the afternoon. I went into the library, looking at the books. They all seemed to be of magic, but I found an old celestial magic book and settled into a black velvet chair and read. I found a transmitter spell that used barely any magical power. I read it over and over again, trying to memorize it. Once I had it memorized, I closed my eyes and focused on Erza.

Erza POV:

I missed Lucy. We were on a train on our way back to Magnolia, and Natsu was motion sick. Gray didn't make any conversation; he just sat there in his underwear, staring out of the window, having an emo moment. I was too sad to tell him about his clothes. I felt a tingling sensation in my head, and what seemed to be a transparent image appeared in front of me. I gasped. It was Lucy, smiling at me.

"Hi Erza! I just found this spell in a book and wanted to try it out! Can you hear me?" she asked.

"What is this? What kind of spell is it?" I asked, moving my hand through the image.

"It's a transmitting spell. As long as I know the person I'm trying to talk to, I can use this spell to talk to them!" she said excitedly. I was amazed. Gray was staring at the screen, his mouth dropped open.

"Lucy!" he said. Natsu wasn't sick any more, and they both squeezed next to me, looking at Lucy.

"Gray, clothes." Lucy said, sweat dropping.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" he said, finding his clothes and putting them on. We talked with Lucy until the train stopped.

"Well, I'm running out of magic, so I should get going." Lucy said, and I felt guilty for not noticing that she was starting to get pale, and she was sweating.

"Goodbye Lucy." I said as the image disappeared. I was going to miss her.

Lucy POV:

I watched the image disappear, and I wiped my arm across my forehead. I used way too much magic. I had the spell going for three hours. I went back to my room and flopped down on my bed.

"Lucy, Fro is wondering why you are so tired?" Frosch asked me.

"Oh, I just used a bit too much magic. It's no big deal." I said. He came and lay down by me.

"Fro thinks Lucy needs food." He said, and quickly flew away.

"No, Fro, I'm fine!" I said, but he was already gone. I sighed and lay back down. He came back with a bowl of ice cream.

"Fro thinks Lucy likes ice cream." Frosch said, handing me the bowl. I smiled at him and ate the ice cream.

A/N: I hope you like the story! I thank all of you that have reviewed!

GEO!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I do not own the title Fairy Tail, or the characters that are not in the manga or anime, obviously.**

**_Lucy POV:_**

When I finished my ice cream, Sting and Rogue came in.

"Hey Lucy, we were thinking of going to the market today. Do you want to come?" Rogue asked quietly. I nodded and got up from my bed. I slipped on some slightly heeled shoes that matched my usual blue outfit. I hooked my keys and whip onto my belt, along with a small bag of jewels that was noticeably lighter since I bought my house. We walked to a bustling market with many different stands. I stopped at a couple of grocery stalls with Sting and Rogue, and we bought the basics, like milk, bread, cheese and some vegetables. Then we stopped at a meat stall.

"Hey, my best customers, Sting and Rogue!" a burly man said, and he looked like a larger, darker haired version of my father. He was nice, though. I wish my father was nicer when he was alive. "Huh? Who is this beautiful young lady, and what are you doing with a couple of troublemakers like this?" he said, noticing me for the first time. I blushed when he called me beautiful.

"This is Lucy. She's our new housemate." Sting said.

"You're living with these two? Good luck. Anyway, do you need the usual?" the butcher said.

"Yeah, and we also need a couple of sausages and hams. We are going to get these every time, so you had better write it down." Sting said to him. He handed Rogue a gigantic crate and a small package to me.

"A little extra for the pretty lady." He said, winking. I smiled.

"So, what's all in that crate?" I asked Rogue. He was carrying it over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Oh, ten pounds of beef, ten pounds of pork, ten pounds of venison, and ten pounds of chicken. There is also a bit of crab, lamb, fish, and shrimp in here. Oh, and the sausage and hams we got for you." He said. I gaped at him.

"And you get that, what, once a month?" I asked.

"No. Every week. If you hadn't noticed, dragon slayers eat a lot." He said to me. I nodded, remembering that Natsu almost ate all of the food in the guild.

'So, what did you get in in the little package?" Sting asked me.

"I don't know, I didn't check it yet." I told him, opening the package. I saw cookies and sweets, and a bit of beef jerky.

"We are taking you with us every time if you are going to get that!" Sting said, snatching a chocolate.

"Hey! It's mine!" I said, slapping his hand away when he reached for another. We reached a little building that read 'boutique' that sold men and women's clothes, and the boys walked in. I was surprised that they were willingly shopping for clothing. I usually had to drag Natsu and Gray to get clothes, and they refused to get new ones until they wore holes in their old ones. I followed them in, but went to the women's clothing aisle. I saw a cute skirt, which was pink. It was the color of Natsu's hair. I then saw and ice blue shirt, and it reminded me of Gray. Then I saw a cute sword shaped hair clip, and it reminded me of Erza. I decided to buy the items, and I checked out, and went to go find the boys. I saw them looking at some tux's. Rogue was holding up a black tuxedo, with a black undershirt and a black tie. Sting had a black tux as well, but his had a yellow shirt and a red bow tie.

"Why are you looking at tuxedos?" I asked them.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you that next week Sabertooth is having a ball." Sting said, face-palming.

"Yes, we are hoping that the master will let you join so you can come." Rogue said quietly.

"Well, we could go to the guild today. It is only about six o clock." I said to them.

"Oh, well, alright. We were going to wait and finish some things up, but we have already finished them." Sting said.

"Alright let's go then." Rogue said, taking Sting to purchase their tuxedos. We walked for a while, and we soon came to a guild with ebony doors. It was a beautifully gothic building, with violet drapes and ivy climbing the brick walls. We entered the guild, and headed towards an office. We entered, and I didn't see anyone there.

"Master, we would like to request that Lucy could join the guild." Rogue said to the shadows. I saw a man appeared, and I assumed it was Jiemma.

"Does she have a reason?" the powerful looking master boomed.

"Well, we won her by winning the Grand Magic Games. She's and ex-Fairy Tail celestial mage." Sting explained.

"A Fairy, eh? Well, I can't pass up the offer to take one of Makarov's children right out of his hands." Jiemma said, smiling wickedly. "Minerva. Get me my stamp." He boomed out. A scary looking woman came in carrying a gold box. The master pulled out a silver handled stamp that glowed slightly. "What color." He asked.

"How about silver, and on my shoulder." I said. He stamped the mark on my shoulder, which tingled slightly. He pulled the stamp away, revealing a silver Sabertooth mark that was as bright as the moon.

"You are free to leave." He said, and disappeared into the shadows again. We left the guild after that. Once we got back to the house, Sting smile cockily at me.

"I bet you aren't used to living in such fine luxury, Lucy." He said, boasting his home at me.

"Well, you obviously don't know my past." I grumbled at him.

"Well, what are you, a princess?" he said to me.

"Something like that, yeah." I said to him.

"Sting you idiot. You haven't made the connection yet, have you? Lucy **Heartfilia**." He said, exaggerating my last name. Sting looked at him, eyes glazed over as if he were thinking of something. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Oh, so you're a Heartfilia, eh? Well, I bet your mansion wasn't even close to the size of this one." He said, boasting again.

"You're right. This house is about one-tenth of the size of my father's office. This whole town is only half the size of my whole house." I said nonchalantly. Sting gaped at me.

"What? Where is your house? I want to see it right now! It can't be that big!" he said jumping around.

"Well, you're lucky we are only a town away. Rogue, do feel like having a field trip?" I said to him.

"Sure, why not? After all, I'm a bit curious myse-" he cut himself off, cocking his head to the side. "Orga and Rufus are coming. Maybe we should take them with us." He said. I nodded. I didn't mind.

"Sting, Rogue, what are you standing around for? Let's get a move on." Orga said.

"Alright then, to the mansion! I bet it's nowhere near as big as you said it is." Sting said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see." I said as we headed off towards the train station.

**A/N: Hope you like the chappie! Had a bit of writers block, but now my fingertips are flowing with emotion and creativity-haha, sorry, I had to add that in! I might start a new story… Hope you enjoy! Sorry for spelling mistakes! I don't own Fairy Tail! Byeeeeeeeeee!**

**Geo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone! I love love LOVE your ideas, and I would appreciate it if you PM'ed me some of your ideas for a new story. What I'm looking for is_**

**_A Fairy Tail romance between Lucy and someone of your choice and how they get together. I will make this story especially for whomever comes up with the best idea. If you don't like the way I am plotting the story, tell me and I will re-write it! Gomen!_**

**_Geo aka Fairytailanimelover!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I would like to shout out to dyingoveranime! Good job for being first to respond! You go, girl?(I don't know your gender…)**

**P.S.: The deadline for the ideas is the twelfth of December, so get your ideas in before it's too late! And notes to all procrastinators out there; don't wait 'til the last minute!**

**I do not own the title Fairy Tail, or the characters that are not in the manga or anime, obviously.**

**_Lucy POV:_**

We were on the train, and I noticed that Orga and Rufus didn't talk the whole time. They just stared at me, scrutinizing me to the bone. I shivered a bit. It took us a couple of hours since my house was so far away. I mentally tallied up how much money I had. I had about one-fourth of the amount of money I needed to buy the mansion. So far, I had 100,000,000 J, and I needed 400,000,000 J, and it would take be maybe another year to get half the amount. The train stopped, and the director announced that we were at the stop closest to my house. (I don't know a town her house is close to, so I didn't put one.) I stood up, and walked off the train, everyone else following me. I started to walk in the direction the mansion, and Fro settled on my shoulders.

"Lucy, how far away is the house?" he said, his sweet little voice tickling my ear.

"About fifteen minutes of walking. You will know when you see it. We'll be coming up to the gates in about, now." I said to him as we approached the gold gates.

"Oh, I see! Your mansion is in a gated community!" Sting said.

"No. This is the edge of the grounds. We used to own from here to those mountains over there." I explained, pointing to the very distant mountains. His jaw practically hit the floor. I walked up to the gates and pulled out Plue's key. I inserted it into the lock.

"What are you doing? That's not a key, it's a celestial key!" Sting said, trying to stop me.

"I know, my father had a wizard saint put a spell on the land, so only a Heartfilia with celestial magic can open it." I explained, turning the key. A golden magic circle appeared in front of me, and I took out the key and stepped back. He had explained to me what to do, and I took a safety pin out of my purse and pricked my fingertip, touching the magic circle. I felt the lock click open, and the magic circle disappeared. I pushed the gate open, and the mansion appeared to be exactly the way it was when I was here last. I walked in, everyone following me with awe. I went up the cobblestone path that led up to the mansion. I heard the gate close and seal behind us. I could actually see the mansion, and I could tell that the wizard did a spell to preserve the mansion and grounds, since the lawn was neatly trimmed, and the house was in tip top shape. I went up to the doors, remembering when my maids would greet me as soon as I got home from anything from a five minute trip to a month long vacation. It was a little stifling, and I would try to escape them any chance I got. I turned back to the boys to see all of them, staring awestruck at every little detail of the land. Rogue even looked shocked at everything. I saw Orga and Rufus snapping their heads from side to side, looking at absolutely every little detail. Fro had a cute little look of amazement on his face, and it was adorable. Lector was flying around, smelling the flowers, and even the grass. I opened the door, which was ornately decorated, and entered. I saw a gold printed envelope on the mantle. It was addressed to me. I opened it, careful to preserve the envelope, a habit from my 'princess' training. I read the letter, my jaw dropping open. It was from my father. It read:

**_My dearest Lucy, I hope that you get this soon. I know that you have been planning to re-buy the mansion, and I don't have much time left. I have left you the money to buy the mansion back, and I hope you can get this letter soon. I left the money because I knew I wouldn't do anything with it, since I am becoming sickly. I want you to be happy with your friends, and I know money can't buy your love. I just want you to live somewhere safe. The money is in the place you, Layla and I spent the most time together before she perished. _**

**_I will love you always,_**

**_Jude Heartfilia._**

I was shocked. He had given me enough money to buy the mansion back. I immediately went to the place he said the money was. I knew where he meant when he said the place we spent the most time together. It was the largest room in the house, my father's office. My mother and I would be in there while he was working, but he never minded back them. We always went in there to eat and read, which is where I fell in love with books. My mother would read one of her romantic novels while I read anything in sight. I went to his desk, which had another letter on it.

**_The money is in the thing you would always do, whenever you came in here._**

I went to the bookshelf, and pulled on the bookend which opened a secret panel in the wall which held my father's most precious book, the one my mother wrote for him. I looked to the left and pushed my hand against the second hidden panel. I pulled out an envelope. It was of very many large bills that came up to 800,000,000 J. It was a lot more money than I needed! I put it in my purse and went to go find everyone else. I was going to go straight to the retailer after this to buy the mansion! I went down the stairs and saw everyone looking awed at the interior.

"Alright! Time to go, boys! We have to make another stop!" I said, walking out the door.

"Aw, but I want to stay here longer!" Sting protested.

"Don't worry, after our next stop we can visit however times we like!" I said as I headed out the door. We got to the gates, which swung open so we could leave. I ran straight towards the town that the retailer was at. I got there in no time, not even out of breath in my excitement. I opened the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a woman smiled at me from behind the counter.

"Hello, I would like to buy a house that is for sale. If I may, I would like to pay for it now, please." I said to her. She looked surprised.

"Sure, what house are you interested in?" She asked, shuffling through her papers.

"The old Heartfilia mansion." I replied. Her mouth dropped open.

"Wait, the _Heartfilia Mansion!_" she said.

"Yes, I have the money here. And I am also aware that this house has no monthly taxes." I said to her.

"U-um, yes, well, you see, that mansion has a spell on it that no one but a Heartfilia can enter." She said.

"I am aware. I would like to inform you that I am, in fact, a Heartfilia." I said to her.

"Well, I guess I should let you buy it. We have been looking for a buyer for that house for seven years, Will you sign these papers, and then you will be able to pay and I will be able to let you live there." She said, and I nodded, signing the papers. I then handed her exactly 400,000,000 Jewel and walked out of the office with a smile on my face. I saw the boys running up to me, huffing and puffing.

"Where the *pant pant* hell did *pant pant* you go?" Sting said.

"I just bought the mansion!" I said excitedly.

"How? You couldn't have bought it that fast!" Sting said to me.

"Well, I got here half an hour ago." I said. He just shook his head.

"When are you moving in?" Rogue said.

"I was thinking of later this week. " I said, and they nodded.

"Fro will miss Lucy." Frosch said. I just hugged him.

"Don't worry, you can visit as much as you like." I said to him. My house was perfect. It was right between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. We went back to the train, and I bought myself a special private ticket.

"Wait, you aren't riding with us?" Sting said.

"Nope. I'm going to contact Erza and the others." I said and boarded the train, heading into the special room I had rented for the ride. I chanted the spell excited to tell Team Natsu that I had finally bought the house back.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! In the next couple of chapters, I might have a bit of romance *wink wink*. I'm trying to think of the best couples, and right now I'm stuck between GraLu, NaLy, RoLu and StiLu. Help me out here! Who would you like to see get together the most?**

**Happy Holidays (Even though it isn't Christmas yet)**

**Geo, aka Fairytailanimelover!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! You! Yeah, you! You had better hurry up and get your ideas in if you want me to write about them! So far, my favorite is from Mirajane S and Erza S! To the other people who sent me messages, thanks so much! All of your ideas were great! Who knows, I might change my mind though…**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or Lucy would have a boyfriend!**

**Lucy POV:**

As the spell was going into action, I wondered what Erza was doing at the moment. All of a sudden the screen came up with Erza's face looking at me.

"Lucy! I haven't talked to you since this morning!" she said. I smiled.

"I have something important to tell you guys. Can you gather Natsu, Gray, Levy and Wendy for me?" I asked her, since it was obviously the guild in the background. I saw Mira come up behind Erza.

"Huh? Erza, why does this picture thing have Lucy in it?" she asked.

"It's a communication device. I'm talking to her right now." Erza explained.

"Hi Mira!" I said to her. She waved back and walked off to go do something.

"Natsu! Gray! Wendy! Levy! Get over here, Lucy has something important to tell us." I heard Erza shout. Everyone walked over.

"Everyone! Guess what I did! I bought the mansion back!" I said excitedly.

"What! That is really close to Fairy Tail! Are you going to live there now?" Levy said happily. I nodded.

"So, will you be visiting?" Erza said.

"Actually, there's no need. Erza, Levy, Wendy, I know that living in Fairy Hills is really expensive, and I don't want to live alone in the mansion, so I'm proposing that you girls come to live with me!" I said to them. They looked shocked.

"Really? You want us to come live with you?" Wendy said.

"Of course! You guys are my best friends!" I said.

"Well, I accept. I have been looking for a bigger place to put all of my things." Erza said. I sweatdropped. She did have a lot of things. But I had room in the storage room.

"Well, Carla and I accept!" Wendy said excitedly. Carla nodded, a smile on her face.

"Levy, what do you say?" I asked.

"I don't know, how much is the rent for a mansion of that size?" Levy asked.

"Oh there's no rent. The tax was included in the price." I said. Her eyes lit up.

"And you said there was a library, right? I accept!" she said, looking excited.

"Great! I'm planning on moving in tomorrow, and I will come to the guild to get you guys. Bye!" I said, disconnecting the spell. I sat there in silence for a little while. I decided to write a letter to my mom.

**_Dear Mama,_**

**_I bought the mansion back! I am going to make a memorial place where your grave used to be, and I will preserve your book with a spell so it will last forever. I hope you and Papa are happy together in Heaven. I know that you must be the most beautiful angel up there. I miss you._**

**_Love, Lucy._**

I finished writing and took out my book. I was reading a very good part when the conductor announced that we had reached my stop. I picked up my purse and went out to find the boys. I needed to find some girl friends in this guild. Minerva was out. She scared me.

"Lucy!" I heard Fro yell. I turned the way he yelled from. I saw them all standing by the entrance to the train.

"Hi, guys!" I said.

"What did you talk to them about?" Sting asked.

"I asked them if they wanted to live with me." I said.

"What! Them? I hope you aren't talking about those boys! You aren't allowed to live with boys!" Sting yelled.

"I lived with you two, didn't I? Anyways, I only asked girls to live with me. My friends Erza, Wendy, and Levy." I told him. He sighed in relief.

"Okay, you sure though? That house must have a high tax rate." He said.

"There are no taxes on the house." I said. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Rogue, we sho-"

"No." Rogue cut him off. We walked towards Rogue and Sting's house. Once we got there, I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. It had been a long day. I fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Hope you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Geo aka Fairytailanimelover!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like the way the story is going!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.**

**Lucy POV:**

I woke up early, and I took a shower and got into a comfortable outfit that consisted of black yoga pant capris and a pink cotton tank top. I grabbed my toiletries and things and put them into a basket. I pulled my bags strap over my head and picked up my box. I went outside and went to the train station, buying a ticket to the town closest to the mansion. Once I got there, I headed to the magic transportation dealership. I entered, a tiny bell rang softly when the door opened. I went up to the man behind the counter.

"Hello! I was wondering if you had any transportation keys for sale." I said to him.

"This is your lucky day! I found this gold key on the beach that I found with a gold detector spell. It's the celestial key of transportation, Yuso." He said showing it to me.

"How much?" I asked.

"For you, 50,000 J." he said. I nodded to him, handing over the money and retrieving the key. I went outside and summoned him.

"Hello, my name is Yuso." The spirit said. He didn't have an animal outfit or anything like that, and he looked a bit like Loki, because he looked like a regular person. He was wearing a black suit, with a black tie and black shoes and a black undershirt. He had black spiky hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Lucy, and I would like to make a contract with you. What days are you free?" I asked.

"Every day, every hour." He said.

"Well, that makes my job much easier. Arigato." I said.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"There is a large mansion about five miles from the town. How do I show you where it is?" I asked.

"I already know. I automatically know every place you and my past masters have ever been." He said, and he waved his hand out in front of him, and I saw a portal open. It showed a picture of the gates of the mansion. I stepped through, and I turned back to see him step through the portal as well.

"Arigato Yuso!" I said to him as he closed the portal, disappearing with it. I went through the procedure of opening the gates and went inside. I took everything up to my old room. I then remembered the Sabertooth ball. I had forgotten to buy a dress! I opened my closet to put my new clothes away, and I saw rows and rows of ball gowns. I sighed in relief. I had a dress for the ball, and I didn't even have to pay for it! After that, I prepared all of the rooms that each girl was staying in, and it didn't take much time. All I needed to do was paint and clean up a bit, then I was done. After all of my things were in the correct places, I went out of the estate and headed towards Fairy Tail. I saw a large cart and a couple of small suitcases outside of the guild. I opened the doors and was surprised at how quiet it was at the guild.

"She's here!" I heard someone cheer and was bombarded with hugs and cheering.

"Lu-Chan! We missed you so much!" I heard Levy cheer. Happy was squeezing one of my shoulders, and Lily was standing with his arms crossed, tears in his eyes.

"Lucy, it wasn't the same around here without you." He said, sniffling. I quickly scooped him up off the floor and I hugged him, and he was crying.

"Hugging is MAN!" I heard Elfman say, and he pulled me and everyone around me into a hug, lifting us off the ground. I was squished right in the middle. Once he finally put us all down, Evergreen came up to me.

"Without you here, the dragonslayers were out of control. Even Laxus was acting different." She said, then went over by Elfman. I noticed that two people were missing, though.

"Hey, where are Natsu and Gray?" I asked.

"They are getting scolded by Erza for fighting in your house." Gajeel said.

"Oh yeah, I need to find out what to do with that house." I said to myself.

"Does anyone want a furnished apartment for free?" I asked.

"That sounds nice. Maybe we could live there together, beautiful." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see Julius.

"Julius? What are you doing here?" I asked him. Levy turned to me.

"He joined the guild not long after you left and replaced Loki as the playboy." She said flatly to me.

"Anyways, are you ladies ready to go?" I asked her.

"Levy and I are, but Erza is still out back." Wendy said to me.

"I'll go get her." I said, heading towards the back of the guild. I stepped out the door and saw Erza yelling at Gray and Natsu.

"You guys better stop fighting, or Lucy isn't going to like either of you." I thought I heard her say.

"Erza! Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Lucy! I didn't see you there. I'm ready." She said.

"Oi, Lucy! We missed you!" I heard Natsu yell as he threw himself at me. He hugged me and Gray came up, flinging Natsu to the side and giving me a hug as well.

"Well, I have to go now. I don't want to keep everyone waiting." I said, waving goodbye. I went into the main part of the guild and saw Erza, Levy, Wendy and Carla all waiting by the door.

"Lucy! I'm so excited!" Wendy said, and I saw little spurts of wind blow her hair around every once in a while.

"Let's get going! It's a pretty far walk, so maybe I should summon Yuso." I frowned to myself. "Summon, gate of the traveler, Yuso!" I said, pulling out my key. "Yuso, you can transport multiple people, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is a bit different than the other way." He said.

"Okay, let's go outside and get your stuff." I said to the girls. We walked outside and Erza went over to her cart, and Levy , Wendy and Carla picked up their suitcases.

"Alright, we're ready." I said to Yuso. He nodded and placed his hands together, and magic circles appeared under Levy, Wendy, Erza and I and we were transported right in front of the mansion.

"Lu-chan, this house is amazing!" Levy said in awe.

"Alright, I'll show you each to your rooms." I said to them. We went inside and I led them upstairs and down the corridor with all of the rooms in it.

"Levy, I made your room in the book storage room." I said, showing her the room. Each wall was covered in bookshelves, and they were filled with books.

"It's amazing, and so large!" she said, looking around in wonder. Then I led Erza to her room.

"Erza, I made your room the armor room, and it has a large storage closet for all of your things." I told her. She went inside and her face lit up at all of the different armor along the walls. "And, you also may keep any of the armor you want." I said, and her face brightened even more.

"Wendy, I know you like to be in open air, so I cleaned out the second floor greenhouse for your room." I said to her. I knew she would love it, because there was only one wall, that was the inside wall. The other two walls were made of pure glass, and the wall that wasn't was sky blue, with puffy clouds that I painted myself.

"Lucy, I love it! I feel like I'm part of the sky!" she said, spinning around. I smiled and headed back to my room. After all, I needed to find a gown for the ball next week. I stood in my closet, looking for the perfect dress to wear. I finally found it after my eyes passed over it a couple of times. It was a simple silver strapless silk dress, and it had a slit up the side halfway up my thigh. I found a pair of gold heels to go with it, and a gold clutch. I also found a golden chain belt with a little pouch for my keys. It was the perfect outfit, and I put it all together by the door to the closet so I knew where it was for the ball.

"Lucy, there are pretty dresses in my closet!" Wendy said excitedly, running in and holding up a green dress.

"Well, I found them when I was cleaning out my room and I thought that you might like them. I also gave Levy and Erza some of them, too." I said.

"Lu-chan! Are these dresses for me?" Levy asked, running in with a couple of dresses in her arms. I counted to three in my head and Erza came running in.

"Lucy! I found dresses! Are they for me?" she asked, holding up a scarlet one like the color of her hair.

"Yes, they are the ones that I thought you would like best. I cleaned out my closet and decided I didn't need all of them, so I gave them to you guys as a house warming present." I said to them.

"We should have a party, so we can wear our pretty dresses!" Wendy cried out.

"Yes, that's a great idea! Oh, Carla, I almost forgot! I wore these dresses when I was a baby, and I think they would fit you perfectly." I said, handing her a couple of little dresses just her size. She smiled as she held them up.

"Arigato, Lucy!" she said.

"Alright, let's tell people about that party now!" I said, and chanted the communication spell. Master looked surprised when his face came up on the screen. "Master, we are going to have a party tonight at the mansion. Can you inform the guild that they should be here at four o'clock?" I asked him.

"Of course I can!" he said, smiling.

"Good! I will provide food and drink." I said to him. I disconnected and summoned Loki and Virgo. "You guys, we are having a party tonight and we need food and drinks. Can you guys handle it?" I asked.

"Of course, Princess!" they said in unison, disappearing.

"Great! Now all we need to do is look pretty! Get dressed, ladies! We have seven hours to get ourselves and the mansion ready!" I said to them. They nodded and ran off to their rooms to get ready. I sighed and looked in my closet for a party dress. This was going to be a fun night. But then I realized I forgot to invite Sting and Rogue. I chanted the spell, and Rogue's face popped up. "I'm having a party, and you and Sting are invited!" I said to him.

"Alright. I will inform Sting." He said, and I disconnected the call.

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked this chapter! It's a bit short, but I will make the next one longer (Hopefully). I would also like you to read my other story, 'Team Dragonslayers'. Thanks for the support! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Fairytailanimefan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sup, readers? Sorry, my guy friend always says 'sup' and I couldn't help myself. He sounds like a gangster. Sit back and enjoy the ride! I am so sorry for the wait on the chapter! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!**

**Lucy POV:**

I put on the dress I picked out, which was a blue velvet dress with a sparkly belt that tied around the waist. It was a mermaid style, hugging my curves. It was tight until right below my knees, where it flared out with silver beads sparkling in intricate swirling patterns. It was a sweetheart neckline with sleeves that were just for show, since they were wrapped around my arm. (like Belle's in Beauty and the Beast) I pulled my hair into a side braid and went to Wendy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Wendy, do you need any help with anything?" I asked.

"Um, yes! I don't know what to wear to a party, and I don't know how to do my hair!" she said. I walked in and went over to her. She was looking through her closet, and I saw the perfect dress for her. It was green, and it had a fitted bodice, but it had a tulle skirt that flared out right at the waist. The bodice was covered in little sparkles, and it had a blue bow at the neckline. The straps crossed over the back, and the skirt would end at her knees.

"Wear this one. You would look so cute!" I said and turned around so she could change.

"I'm finished." She said. I turned around and squealed. She was so cute!

"Alright, do you want a braid or pigtails?" I asked her.

"Pigtails, and could you put those little wings in my hair?" she asked. I nodded, smiling. I finished with her and went to go help the other girls get ready.

**Time Skip, six hours and forty-five minutes.**

**Lucy POV:**

I heard someone knock on the door and I went to answer it. It was Sting and Rogue, with Frosh and Lector.

"Hi! Come in!" I said. They stepped in and looked around at the spacious interior for the second time.

"Come on, I want you guys to meet my friends!" I said, leading them to the ball room where the party was being held. Loki and Virgo had brought the food and drinks in. There were sodas and a lot of alcohol, because I knew Cana and Gildarts were going to come, since Gildarts was home. There was a large array of Japanese sodas, featuring my favorite, ramune. (This is a real Japanese soda) I grabbed one out of the ice bucket and opened it. I took a sip and smiled.

"Lu-chan, who was it?" Levy asked, walking into the room.

"My friends that I want you guys to meet." I said.

"Wait, these are the guys from Sabertooth!" she said, glaring at them.

"Levy, they are my friends!" I said. She sighed. Wendy came in and hid behind Levy when she saw Sting and Rogue. Frosch walked over to her.

"Are you Wendy?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. She nodded and squealed, picking him up and hugging him.

"You're so cute!" She said.

"Lucy, what is all of the commotion?" Erza said, bursting in. "Sabertooth mages!" She yelled and requipped into her armor, pulling out her sword.

"Erza, calm down! They are my friends!" I said, and she requipped back into her dress.

"Sorry." She said.

"Anyways, Sting, Rogue, this is Erza, Wendy, and Levy." I said.

"You guys, this is Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch." I said, introducing them. Levy and Erza were pleasant to them, but Wendy had taken a liking to the four. They talked, Levy and Erza were having a different conversation, when the doorbell chimed a pleasant tune that my mother had gotten specially made for the house. I went to go answer it and saw the whole guild waiting at the door.

"Lucy! This place is amazing!" Master yelled, running into the mansion wearing his 'special occasion' tuxedo.

"Lucy, this place is MAN!" Elfman yelled, running after Master.

"Elf-nii-chan, wait! Don't go running off, you might get lost!" Lisanna yelled, sprinting after him wearing a light blue dress that resembled the one she wore in Edolas.

"Lucy, I see that this mansion is very large. It is a wonderful place for you to live." I turned to see who had spoken and saw Lyon standing there with Sherry. He was wearing a white fitted tuxedo.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him.

"We were visiting my 'brother' when the announcement that you were throwing a party came. We decided we should come. JUVIA,HAVE A DRINK WITH ME!" he yelled and ran off. Sherry was standing there, wearing a pink three-quarter sleeve dress. Gray and Natsu walked inside with their foreheads together, yelling insults at each other. I sighed, hoping they wouldn't destroy the house. _Maybe this party should have been smaller, _I thought to myself as I saw Blue Pegasus' Trimens walk up.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I couldn't get any inspiration!**

**Fairytailanimelover**


End file.
